In general, broadcasting signals may be transmitted together with an EPG, which is additional information for providing broadcasting program information to a user, in a digital broadcasting.
The EPG provides various information regarding programs broadcasted in the past, programs currently in broadcasting, and programs to be broadcasted in the future to a user.
Also, the provided EPG is displayed on a monitor of a receiver and used for convenient identification of program information and selection of a specific program by the user.